Mello wants too much
by BurkaBurkaStan
Summary: Mello x Near. Yaoi, Noncon. Mello has Death Note so Near has to do whatever Mello wants I wrote this a while ago...


Mello held Death Note in his hand. It felt amazingly good to have Death Note in his possession again. "Stupid second L", he thought "To lose a Death Note to me again, I don't get it, how could he outsmart real L then?" A smirk graced his lips "I must be good, better than the first L, better than Kira, better than Near even! Oh yes, Near, I've been waiting long time for this moment." Mello wanted to humiliate Near for a long time now. But he didn't want Near to die, why to kill if you can use him for whatever you want? Mello always wanted to do things to Near… To touch Near, to pull his platinum locks, to see Near helpless, to make him cry, to make him scream his name… "Yes, bitch, you will scream my name very soon." Making Near to perform sexual favors to him…he couldn't wait. Near always appeared so collected and calculating. Even at the orphanage he always played and studied by himself. A total loner? He was so different to Mello. Mello was always jealous of Near's success and hated him for it. However, there was something very attractive about Near. Was it the way he sat, or the way he played with his hair all the time? Near haven't changed much from when he was 15. He still looked innocent with this baby-face of his. When he sat on a floor, twirling his hair, solving yet another puzzle, his facial expression never changing, he looked like a big, white ball of fluff. Mello always wanted to glomp Near, to shake him, yes, to shake him out of his own little puzzle world into reality, to make him Notice others around him, to make him notice Mello.

Mello reached to his pocket and picked up his mobile phone. The smirk gracing his features again. "Today, Near, you will obey my every whim." with those kind of images in his head Mello dialed SPK HQ.

Near: Hello, Mello.

Mello: Near, I have Death Note with me.

Near: I know that. Well, what do you want, Mello? Is there anything I can do?

Mello: Yes, I want you to go outside of SPK HQ alone with no tapping or video devices on you. You must not be followed. You will call my number from a public phone on the corner on the Genova street, and I will direct you from there. If you will disobey my order in any way…I have good connections with London mafia, they will make Roger tell me your real name in no time.

Near: Understood. But I can't really see any reason to why you would want me out of HQ.

Mello: You will find out soon. Hurry up now.

Near: Yes, Mello.

All went just as Mello planned and soon Near was in his hotel room. "Eh?" Near said "I had no idea that your hideaway would be just across the road from SPK HQ". "Surprise, surprise!" Mello said, biting into a chocolate bar. Near looked somewhat scared and nervous, like a cute, little and helpless sheep. Mello felt heat rising in his groin area. He had waited long enough. Mello walked to his bed and sat on it. "Come here, Near". Near hesitantly took couple of steps forward. "Colser" Mello insisted. Near took one more step "If I come any closer, you will invade my personal space". Mello couldn't help but laugh out loud. "So, Near, you are a virgin, aren't you?" Mello asked. "What? Well, I don't see how this info can be of any help with Kira case" Near said, blushing. Mello couldn't help but notice how cute Near looked with this blush on his face. It was first time Mello saw Near blushing such a deep shade of pink. "You are cute, Near, very cute, that's what your are". "Stop it" Near said, his blush changing into an even deeper hade of pink. He was cute? No one ever called him "cute" no one ever called him anything except Near… Near lifted one foot off the floor to step back, but Mello quickly grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward, making Near to fall down on his knees. Mello grabbed Near's hair and pulled them roughly, making his little sheep faced him. He leaned closer bringing his own face only millimeters away from Near's. "I want you to suck me until I cum" Mello said. "What? I don't want to!" protester Near. Mello smirked and pulled Near's hair back even harder. Near yelped and Mello quickly pulled him into a kiss while his mouth was still open. Near tasted so sweet, sweeter than any candy in the world. Mello thrusted his tongue even deeper into Near's helpless mouth. He felt his little sheep trying to push him away. Mello felt a bit annoyed that near was still resisting him, so he Pinned Near's two hands back and held them with his free hand. The other hand made its way back into Near's hair. "You are so weak, Near. It was so silly of you to even try to push me away. You need more EXCERCISE!" Mello emphasized that last word, his facial expression changing to a more sadistic one. He loved the fear showing in Near's face. Near always hides his emotions but this time Mello could read them as an open book. The only expression Near could read on Mello's face was lust and…happiness? "Now, Near, I will unzip my pants and you will suck my cock". "No, I will not, I refuse!" Near said quietly, averting his gaze. Mello couldn't believe it, that little white wool ball still had the guts to refuse him? He slapped Near across the cheek and unzipped his pants. "Suck it, bitch! Or I will hold you at a gunpoint, would you prefer that?" Mello said, his lips curling into devilish smile. Near looked at Mellos dick. It was big, pink and very erected. He hesitantly took it into his mouth and started sucking on it. It wasn't actually as bad as he suspected. Soon, Near heard a deep moan coming from Mello. For the first time in his life Near felt that he has some sort of power over Mello. It was true, Near was a virgin, he was only 18 afterall. However he did watch some porn movies in his life, not many, but he did see and remember how porn actresses gave blowjobs to their sex buddies. He tried to mimick those tongue moves on Mello. He was awarded with Mello's many moans. Mello himself was more than surprised, honestly, he expected Near's blowjob to suck. And here was Near, giving him the best blowjob of his life. He wanted to hold his moans, he didn't want Near to see him so vulnerable, but it was too late. Now little wool ball knew how much Mello enjoys his work. Near took "it" very deep down his throat this time, sucking even harder. Mello couldn't help but moan the loudest moan ever biting his own lip so hard it bled. "So…you liked it like this, bitch, do you?" Near said smiling mischievously right into Mello's face. This time Mello felt his own blush gracing his cheeks "Fuck you!" he said, averting his gaze. Near smirked at Mello's comment and went back to sucking. He did some more "deep throat" moves which made Mello moan again and again. "Wait, Near, I'm going to cum…" but Near refused to let Mello's cock out of his mouth. He took the cum right into his mouth and swallowed it, all of it. And then he licked the remains off Mello's dick. "Why did he do it? He swallowed my cum on his own will, no one ever did it…" Mello felt weak, and more embarrassed as he could feel his face was flushed bright pink. "So, my job here is done" Near said, standing up from his knees and looking at lying Mello, who was trying to cover his red face with his hands. "So, I guess, I can go back to HQ now?" Near asked. "Yes, go wherever you want, get out of here." said Mello in shakily voice. Near turned around and quickly exited the room. Mello felt tears coming out of his eyes; he couldn't explain all those feelings that were warring inside of him. What is that feeling? "Fuck you, Near! Fuck you!" Mello said to an empty room, rubbing his tears away with a pillow. Did he get more than he bargained for?


End file.
